


In classe per la punizione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, School
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi finisce punizione e Kyoya è intenzionato a morderlo a morte.





	In classe per la punizione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hibari Kyoya/Yamamoto Takeshi "Preparati ad essere morso a morte!".

In classe per la punizione

 

La luce soffusa e aranciata del tramonto illuminava la cattedra vuota e gli innumerevoli banchi. Dalla finestra socchiusa entrarono dei petali di ciliegio, Hibari la raggiunse e si sedette sul davanzale, chiudendola. Si volse e vide Takeshi, il giovane era seduto su un banco.

Kyoya inarcò un sopracciglio vedendolo togliersi la giacca nera, lentamente, lasciando intravedere la camicia che gli ricadeva larga sul corpo slanciato.

"Che cosa stai facendo? Non ti è bastato essere finito in punizione?" chiese gelido.

Takeshi finì di sfilarla con un movimento che fece frusciare la giacca lungo le sue braccia.

"Mi tolgo la giacca! Siamo in primavera, fa già caldo!" esclamò.

Kyoya si sporse e sbatté le mani sul banco.

"Già che ci sei spogliati" disse sardonico.

Takeshi sporse le labbra, portò una gamba sul banco tenendo l'altra a penzoloni, muoveva ritmicamente il piede.

"Eh? Sei certo non vada contro il regolamento?" chiese.

Kyoya sbuffò rumorosamente.

"Sei pericolosamente vicino all'essere morso a morte" lo minacciò.

Le sue iridi color ametista si riflessero in quelle di Takeshi, dai riflessi color mare.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, sfilò la maglietta e la gettò sulla sedia dietro di sé, si mise seduto con entrambe le gambe sospese nel vuoto.

"Su, su, Kyoya! Volevo solo esserne certo!".

Le gote di Kyoya si tinsero di un rosa diffuso.

"Stai cercando di sfidarmi o cosa?" ringhiò estraendo i tonfa.

Takeshi incrociò le caviglie, prendendo a dondolare i piedi, la luce aranciata del tramonto scivolava sui suoi addominali, risaltandoli.

"Non ho la spada! _Sensei_ mi ha detto che portare una vera katana in giro poteva essere pericoloso. Credo avesse paura io potessi tagliarmi mentre sono in giro. E lui non vuole che combatto con la mazza-katana, dice che è un obbrobrio".

Kyoya lo sbatté contro il banco, premendogli i tonfa contro il collo a x, soffiando.

"Per quanto io concordi sull'ultima punto, mi riferisco al fatto che tu stai deliberatamente ignorando ogni mio avvertimento!" gridò.

Takeshi sollevò le mani accanto alla testa, le labbra sporte a cuore.

"Neh, sai, dovresti rilassarti ogni tanto" fece.

"Preparati ad essere morso a morte!" gridò Kyoya. Colpì Takeshi sulla testa con entrambi i tonfa.

Takeshi gemette di dolore, si portò le mani alla testa.

"Kyoya! Non potresti mordermi a morte in modo meno doloroso?".

Kyoya gli dimenò il tonfa davanti al viso.

"Potrebbe essere più doloroso" lo riprese.

Takeshi ridacchiò, gli ticchettò con la scarpa sulla schiena e si sporse. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, si ritirò e sorrise.

"Ecco, ora puoi farmi quello che vuoi!".

Kyoya rischiò di cadere a terra e andò a sbattere contro un altro banco, si mise i tonfa davanti e mostrò i denti aguzzi, soffiando.

"Io lo sapevo che avevi qualcosa in mente" borbottò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Takeshi scattò seduto, lo guardò dal basso verso l'alto stringendo le labbra.

"Non volevo ucciderti!".

I capelli mori di Kyoya si alzarono verso l'alto e il ragazzo negò affannosamente con il capo.

"N-non sono morto... ragazzino... Solo che mi farai impazzire, carnivoro" borbottò Kyoya.

Takeshi sospirò sollevato, si sporse verso di lui e socchiuse gli occhi, la luce del sole si rifletteva nei suoi capelli mori, tingendoli di riflessi rossi e arancioni.

"Quindi? Cos'è che vuoi fare, Hibari?".

Kyoya abbassò il capo e si guardò i piedi.

< Come i vampiri possono trasformare l'energia solare in forza quando essa si riflette nella luna, così posso cercare di modificare tutta questa sua irriverenza in un rapporto stabile. Magari così imparerà delle regole civili e...

Forse io smetterò di negare che mi piace perdendomi in elucubrazioni sterili > pensò.

"Se stai cercando di sedurmi, fallo bene almeno" borbottò.

Takeshi balzò in piedi, le mani dietro la schiena.

"Non ti piacerebbe. Si tratta di me che elogio in modo che troveresti davvero irriverente la persona che mi sta davanti. Tu non cadi in simili trucchi infantili" disse.

Kyoya rinfoderò i tonfa.

"Mi farebbe solo venire voglia di ucciderti. Tenta qualcos'altro" disse. Si sfilò le scarpe e le sistemò ai piedi di un banco, controllando fossero simmetriche e dritte.

Takeshi schiuse appena le labbra, gli sfiorò un fianco con le dita.

"Adularti è fuori discussione, Principe dei malviventi. Eppure a guardarti, viene voglia di farlo".

Con un colpo del piede spostò una delle scarpe di Kyoya, facendola andare più giù sul pavimento. Sorrise ampiamente, lo avvolse con un braccio e lo attirò al proprio corpo caldo.

"Cos'è che ti fa impazzire?" provocò.

Kyoya lo sbatté contro il banco e si mise sopra di lui.

"Tu che parli e scompigli cose" sibilò. Lo baciò con foga.

Takeshi aprì le labbra, lasciando che la lingua di Kyoya invadesse la sua bocca.

Kyoya intrecciò la lingua con la sua e si staccò per riprendere fiato, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

Takeshi gli sorrise, gli passò la mano tra i capelli sentendoli lisci e lo attirò a sé, coinvolgendolo in un nuovo bacio.

Kyoya gli afferrò i fianchi e li strinse, ricambiando con foga, fino ad arrossarsi le labbra.

Si staccò, riprendendo rumorosamente fiato.

"Dare fastidio, almeno... ti piace davvero?" chiese, ansante.

Takeshi lo guardò, batté le palpebre e scoppiò a ridere. Gli avvolse le braccia al collo, strofinandogli il naso sul collo.

"Sei proprio premuroso, Hibari".

Si slacciò i pantaloni, agitò i fianchi facendolo cadere fino alle caviglie.

"Baka. Io ti mordo a morte" borbottò Kyoya. Gli accarezzò i fianchi e deglutì, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

< Ed ora che diamine devo fare? > si chiese. Gli posò un bacio sul petto e lo accarezzò, gli mordicchiò il collo e corrugò la fronte.

Takeshi gli mordicchiò l'orecchio, mugugnò di piacere e posò i piedi a lato del banco, a gambe allargate.

"Posso aiutarti?" sussurrò, seducente.

Kyoya gli morse la spalla con più forza, arrossandogli la pelle.

"Non prendermi in giro" borbottò.

Si guardò l'indice e se lo mise in bocca, succhiandolo, con aria dubbiosa.

Takeshi emise un basso miagolio, si calò i boxer e prese le dita di Kyoya.

"Mai" disse.

Gli succhiò le dita sottili, inumidendole. Le portò vero i propri glutei, con un sorriso.

"Ti indico solo la 'via migliore'".

"Non farmi essere volgare" biascicò Kyoya, tremando con aria imbarazzata.

Takeshi ridacchiò, si fece penetrare dalle dita di Kyoya e gli strinse il polso sottile, muovendogli lentamente la mano.

Kyoya lo baciò con labbra tremanti, lasciandosi guidare la mano, facendo scattare tre dita dentro l'altro giovane.

< Mi lascia l'inganno del controllo. È una cosa che odio, allunga gli aculei che proteggono ciò che sono e affila le lame con cui cela le sue ali > pensò.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi, dalle labbra socchiuse gli sfuggivano bassi gemiti. Sfilò lentamente la mano di Kyoya, gli sfiorò i boxer.

"Ora che hai capito, la scelta è tua, Principe di Namimori" sussurrò, roco.

"Nami non ha principi o padroni, solo custodi" rispose Kyoya. Si abbassò i boxer, rabbrividendo di piacere e vergogna dinnanzi al corpo di Takeshi.

Takeshi stava steso riverso sul banco, sotto la finestra da cui filtrava una luce rosso-violacea, i talloni poggiati contro il bordo della superficie di legno e il bacino sporto. Sorrise a Kyoya, gli carezzò una guancia.

"Per qualche motivo, sembri davvero volermi togliere ogni sicurezza" sussurrò.

Si sporse a baciarlo, passò le mani sui fianchi del maggiore e glieli strinse.

Kyoya posò le proprie mani su quelle di lui e, con movimenti incerti e titubanti, lo penetrò.

Takeshi si portò le mani di Kyoya sulle spalle e gli poggiò le ginocchia sui fianchi, mosse piano il bacino verso l'alto, poi verso il basso. Ripeté il movimento, passando le mani lungo la schiena in tensione di Kyoya.

Le spinte di Hibari si facevano sempre più forti, mentre Kyoya gemeva di piacere.

Takeshi sospirava ad occhi chiusi, il capo gettato all'indietro.

< Per lui sono una sorta di mistero da scoprire. Se solo sapesse che non c'è proprio nulla da scoprire ... > pensò.

Gli strinse le spalle, emettendo un basso ansito prolungato.

Kyoya gli nascose il capo nell'incavo del collo, si spinse con tutto il corpo fino a far tremare il banco, rischiando di ribaltarlo, venendo dentro Takeshi.

Takeshi gemette, portò i piedi di scatto in terra e si spinse in avanti, venendo aggrappato contro Kyoya.

Hibari scivolò fuori di lui.

"No-nonostante... questo...". Deglutì a vuoto, cercando di riprendere fiato. "... se fi-finisci in...". Teneva gli occhi chiusi, il battito cardiaco ancora accelerato. "... punizione, ti morderò a morte".

Takeshi rise piano, gli baciò la fronte.

"Ci conto, Kyoya" mormorò.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0mX-5q3mrY.


End file.
